Demonic love
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: Naruto is a prince of demons,so is Sasuke,and WTF IS THIS CRAZY PERSON DOING WITH THEM!WARNING-SASUNARU-NESS!
1. Chapter 1

Demonic love.

Me:(To camra-man.)Down down down down...TO FAR,NOT THERE,GET THAT DAMN LENSE OUT OF MY BOOBS!  
Camra-man:SORRY,,SORRY!  
better be...Ya know what,give me that damn thing,you idiot.(Takes camra from the dude and sets it right.)Now just hold it there and fallow me with it,'K?  
Camra-man:Yes,Ma'am.  
.I don't own Naruto,just the ya can't sue me,ya damn bastereds.(Grabs hold of camra and looks into it with a blood-shot eyes.)I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS DAMN THING FOR 8 FUCKING HOURS,  
SO YOU WILL NOT SUE OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GIVE YOU A REASON TO SUE ON ATTEMTED-MURDER ACCOUNTS!(Sits back down in chair.)Have a nice day everyo-WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING THAT DAMN THING OUT OF MY BOOBS?  
Camra-man:T.T I'm dead.

"I HATE mating season, do I have to be a submissive?"I asked my mother as we walked toward my father's study.

Mom sighed and replied,"Because,dearheart,that was just the way you were in life,submissive in bed.I'm sorry,love."She hugged me tightly as the doors opened to revile my father's lavish study.

Oaken floors,a chestnut circler table with a pure gold ring around it,  
the chairs made of wrot-iron,indain,aisan,chinese,american,and japanese rugs/  
lanterens/decor,and,I laughted happily at this,a little silver kuni I had made my father out of a fang that I had gotton from the first demon I killed all by myself.

"Daddy!"I chorcled happily,running to my father,who opened his arms for a ,I used the force to knock him to the playfully,we rolled around intell I pinned him.

"Ahhhhh,pinned by my own son!"Said my father as I helped him up,"and infront of guest,to!I must be getting old!"

I smiled brightly at him and looked at the 'guest' spisously.

All of them had raven hair,the older two of the males had cold,  
calculating black eyes while the female and the youngest had warm,careful eyes,a symbol of a white fan with a red top on their shirts,and weapons at their sides,every one of them.

Smiling,I happily said,"Hello!I'm Naruto are you,if you don't mind me asking?"

The middle male smiled cruely as the oldest said,"We are the Uchihas,rulers of the east.I am Zabuza,this is my oldest son,Itachi."He pointed to the older man scared me,but I forced down that feeling and bowed politly to him."My wife,Isukiyo."He smiled kindly at he woman and I noticed how his eyes seemed to melt when he looked at her then harden again so quickly that I almost missed it.I smiled brightly at her and bowed again.  
"And this is my youngest son,Sasuke."He said the boy's name like it was a privlage that he got to call his own son by his first name.I looked at him and saw why.

Raven black hair with his bangs hanging carlessly around his face,  
the rest pushed back in spicky points that made him look sexy and dangerous,  
midnight black eyes warm yet cold at the same time,a face sulpted by the gods themselfs,and a attitude that seemed to draw and push away everyone at the same slightly,I bowed to him.

"Naruto."My mother said nervously as I stood.

Smiling brightly,I asked,"Yes,Mama?"

My parents bit their lips gentally,as not to draw blood with their sharp fangs,and said at the same time,"We're going to marry you off to the youngest Uchiha,Sasuke."

I was silent for a moment as my parents tenced,waiting for my tempertantrum,then froze in surprize when I asked quietly,"You two really want to get rid of me,don't you?Because of that overly-powerful fox-god-  
demon you sealed in me."I touched my stomach with the tips of my fingers and walked out of the room,ignoring my parents calls for me to come back.

Sakura was right.

My own parents don't want me because of that damn sealing that I had absolutly no control over.

Ok,it's 11:12 p.m,so I think I'll call it a NARU-KIT,I'M SO MEAN TO HIM!IF I GET 5 REVEIWS,I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPIE!  
AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE! 


	2. Cousions reveiled

Demonic love

Me:You goin' to hold it still now?  
Camra-man:Uh-hu.  
no own,you no sue,and GET THAT DAMN LENSE OUT OF MY FUCKING BOOBS!

I kept running,even with my parents yelling for me to come back.  
Tears streamed down my face as I flew to my cousions' I burst in,my cousion's mate,Lee,asked over his dish,"Naruto!What is it,my friend?"

"L-Lee,"I wimpered out,sitting at the table next to him as he pulled two cups of dark-choclate-caramel-hot-coca out of nowhere and set one down infront of me,rubbing my back gentally,urging me on,"S-Sakura w-was r-r-right!N-Not e-even m-m own p-p-parents w-w-want me a-a-a-around!"I was crying on his shoulder as Gaara walked in,his blood-red hair spiked and his emrald green eyes flashing.

"Who did what and when am I allowed to kill them?"He growled out,getting his large groud full of sand down that he uses to fight.

Smiling weakly,I replied,"Gaara,i-inless y-y-you want t-t-to be called a-a-a traitor o-o-or the s-s-start of a w-war before y-y-your childeren are born,I a-a-advise you put y-y-your grourd back."

Mumbling something about evily palotices and their plan to take the fun out of everything,he set it down and wrapped his arms around us,  
muttering,"So,how can I make my two favorite submissives happy without killing someone?"

"Find a way to kill them without being caught."I muttered over my cup.

Gaara ruffled my spicky hair,muttering,"There's the Naruto we know and love."as Lee laughted.

Our happy moment was enterupted by a knocking on the door.  
Gaara got up to answer it as Lee asked me to tell him why I would think that my mother and father wouldn't want me near them,so I told him,and had just got to the place where I had started to run when Gaara walked back in,Prince Sasuke trailing behind him.

"Do you know him,Kitling?He said that you do and has your scent on him."I knew he only called me my old nickname because he could tell he had just intterupted a ranting spree and that was NEVER a good thing.

Scowling gentally,I replied,"Yeah,I know don't worry,I was just about done anyway,so I won't bit your head off."Me and Lee snickered at that,remembering my last battle when I had turned full and REALLY bit my appoint's head off.

Apparently,Gaara had remembered to,because he said,"Oh,I'm not worried about me,I'm worried about this guy,he's never felt your wrath before probally today."

"But at the rate my life's going,he probally won't have to wait much longer..."

Gaara chukled and playfully ruffled my hair again.

"I have a question."Said a voice that could only be discribed in one word-Sex.

Looking up again,I locked eyes with Sasuke for a moment before saying,looking away slightly,"Yes,what is it?"

"Why did you run?"

I stiffened and replied,"I was...feeling I was going to be abandaned by marring me off to a complete stranger so my parents could try for a child that wasn't cursed and was a dominet.I felt confused,and when I'm confused,  
I've always run as fast as I could to my cousion's house,as I did today.I...I am sorry,Prince Sasuke."

He sighed and ran his hands through his spicky hair,then opened his mouth to say something when we heard his father's voice saying,"SASUKE!  
IS THE PRINCE IN THERE?"

Sasuke sighed and yelled back,"YEAH,DAD!I'LL JUST SEE WEATHER OR NOT HE'S COMING!"Then he turned to me and raised an eyebrow,then said,"Well,you coming?"

I shook my head and replied,"No,I'm goinng to rant to my cousions for a while then probally spend the night.I can spend the night,right?"I asked my cousions,giving them the puppy-dog face the I knew would make them melt like ice-cream on a hot day.

I wasn't proven wrong.

"OH,LITTLE NARUTO,OH COURSE YOU CAN!STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE,MY DEAR COUSION!"Lee yelled as he hugged me and Gaara walked out to explane things to the others.A few minutes later he walked back in,smirking and with a little blood on his claws.

Laughting wetly from my place on the coutch with my head in Lee's lap,I jokingly asked,"Who'd you attack?"

Gaara shrugged and replied gruffly,"Some dude with a orange swirly mask that wouldn't get off the flowerbeds that Lee kept on yelling,'Tobi is a good boy,Tobi is a good boy,Tobi is a good boy!'and picking the roses."

"NOOOOO,NOT MY ROSES!"Lee yelled as he jumped up,dumping me out of his lap and onto the ground as he did so,and ran to his garden to 'save his babies.'Feh.

"If you don't mind me asking,Lord Gaara-"Sasuke began to ask,but Gaara cut him off.

"Gaara,no lords or princes or anything like that in this house,  
Sasuke."

"Ok,then,Gaara,if you don't mind me asking,is your mate always so..."

"Dynamic,loud,hyper,crazy,MENTALLY INSANE!"I filled in for him,yelling the last one out the window at Lee.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO WENT AGAINST 300 ROUGES BY HIMSELF WITH ABSOLUTLY NO BACKUP!"Lee yelled back.

"I DIDN'T NEED IT!YOU,ON THE OTHER HAND,ARE CALLING ME EVERY OTHER DAY,ASKING FOR PAIN MEDS BECAUSE GAARA BANGED YOU INTO THE BED TO HARD!"

"WHEN YOU GET MATED,THEN YOU CAN TALK TO ME!"

"NO,I'M TALKING TO YOU NOW!"

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"YOU ARE OUTSIDE,YA DUMBASS,BUT I WILL HAPPILY GO OUT THERE RIGHT NOW AND KICK YOUR HAPPY LITTLE ASS LIKE I ALWAYS DO!"

I got up to jump out the window,but was stopped when Gaara put a hand on my shoudler and said,smiling wickedly,"He'll get his punishment after you go back home,little Kitling."

I shivered at the look in his eyes then walked toward his now unprotected seat,muttering as I closed my eyes,"I so did not need to know of one of the sex-apades of my own cousion.",as I rubbed my tempales.

The dominates laughted good-naturdly and Gaara patted my head,  
his hands bouncing on the spikes.I sighed and leaned back,asking my cousion saddly,"Gaara-nii,you want me around,right?"

Gaara'sbrow furowed as he replied,"Of course, made you get that into that blonde little head of your's?"

"Sakura said that not even my own parents want me around because of that damn fox-god-demon that they sealed in me."I muttered,hugging my legs to my chest and wimpering slightly.I laughted wettly as Gaara got his 'People to kill soon.'list down from the top of the fireplace.

"Number 476,Sakura 477,Tobi."He muttered as he jotted down the names.

I laughted as Sasuke looked warrily at my cousion,then hurriedly stood and said,"I hope you don't think that I'm being rude,but I need to go,my parents are probally worried about me."

He glared at me as I snickered.

"What,if you don't mind me asking,is so funny?"

"Well,"I replied,trying to collect myself,"I just think tha tit's funny that a domenit is worried about what his parents 't they sapost to be independent,not caring what their saperiors think,and race into battle at any given moment?Atlest,"I sniggered again as I motioned to Gaara,"That's how my cousion ,talking about battles,"I said happily,ignoring Sasuke's angered face,"I want to fight someone to get some frustration ,Panda-  
chan,pleeeeeease?"I asked my cousion,giving him the puppy face.

He faltered for a minute before firmly saying,"No.I don't feel like being floored by a submissive to a sertion blonde-haired blue-  
eyed one."

Smirking evily,I ran out side,yelling,"Then I'll kick your mate's ass so hard that you won't be able to use it for a week!"

I could practicly FEEL him glaring a hole in the wall,daring me to.  
And I could never turn down a dare.

"Hey,Lee!Want to fight?Power always wins over speed!"

"WHAT?IT NEVER DOES!ALL THOSE TIME YOU FLOORED ME,  
GAARA HAD POUNDED ME THE NIGHT BEFORE!"

"HA!LIES!AND IF HE DID,LET'S JUST CALL IT USING YOUR ENEMIE'S WOUNDS TO YOOUR ATVANTAGE!"

"YOU WILL LOSE THIS TIME,NARUTO UZAMAKI!"

"BRING IT ON,LEE NO SABUKA!"

Then we were held back by seprate pairs of warm arms sounding us,keeping us apart.'Ok,so,Gaara is holding Lee,so I hope that this is a sand-  
clone holding me.'

I was so wrong.

Blue clashed with onix as I looked up,blushing slightly."L-let me go!"I yelled as a blush steeped into my basterd smirked a I struggled and wriggled in his arms,then gentally bit the scruff of my neck,  
forcing me to go limp in his arms.

Growling slighly for me to hold still,he releaseed me and said to my oh-so-  
fathfull cousion,"I'll take him back to the palace."

Gaara just nodded and walked inside,yelling behind him,"Get to know Naruto first before you mate him!"

I heard Sasuke darkly chukle as we walked on,muttering,"I don't need to,I'm just surprized that you havn't reconized me yet."

OK,SO,HOW DOES NARUTO KNOW SASUKE AND WHY THE FUCK CAN HE REMEMBER HIM? 


	3. Unheard of promises

Demonic love

Me:GODS DAMNIT,JUST HOLD IT!  
Camra-dude:SORRY,SORRY,SO SORRY MA'AM!PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
Me:Maybe...BUT ONLY IF YOU HOLD IT RIGHT,GODS DAMNIT!  
Camra-dude:Thank you,ma'ma,THANK YOU!I'M ONLY DOING THIS JOB TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT SHOWENJUMP MAGOZINE THAT I FELL ON!  
Me:That's what you get,little brother.I DON'T OWN NARUTO!I DO OWN THE FUCKING PLOT!GET OFF MY BACK,YOU BITCHES!Thank you!  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I heard Sasuke darkly chukle as we walked on,muttering,"I don't need to,I'm just surprized that you havn't reconized me yet."

I looked up at him,saying confusidly,"Wha?"

He chuckled again before muttering in my ear,"It's seems you've forgotten about me,Nar-u-to."He ran his fangs over the globe of my ear as he said my name,his warm breath sweeping over me and causing a shiver to race down my spine."That hurts, hurts since you promised yourself to me when we were 13."

"W-wha?"I muttered dazidly as he nibbled along my neck."S-stop it.  
Pl-please..."

"No."He replyed flatly as he layed me down on the grass,now sucking harshly on my neck.I wimpered as his hands trailed down my sides,  
claws leaving a slight trail.

"N-n-no!"I yelled,pushing him away."I-I-I d-don't r-r-remember you at all!"

"To bad.I'll MAKE you remember,my sweet little foxling."With that his lips harshly desended on mine,his caloused hands forcing me many memories shot back as he did,and I held on tight as they spilled into me,  
the only real thing that I could feel was his warmth.

'Oh gods,oh gods,oh GODS!H-h-help me!Someone!Please,I-I-I c-c-c-  
can't take it!'

'I'm here, don't need to worry.I'll always be here for you.  
All you need to do is 're ,just trust me and let them come in to ,My sweet ,remember.'

'...Ok,Sasuke...I'll try ...They hurt.'

I felt something take my hand,and I felt a calming touch creep over me,it was so warm and soft.I...loved it,quite honestly.

'I'll be right here,Naruto.I love then you could ever amagion...For now,but not much longer,my sweet Kitsune.'I felt a pair of warm arms surround me as the voice of my apparent lover said,'Your mine,forever and always,my kitsune,my Naruto.'

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MEMORIES DOSE THIS CRAZY-ASS AUHORERESS HAVE IN STORE?WAIT INTELL CHAPTER 4 TO FIND OUT,YOU IMPASHENT PEOPLES!o 


	4. Author noteREAD!

TO ALL MY LOYAL PEOPLE OUT THERE,I HAS A MESSAGE AND A HOT MIND-PIC FOR YOU(Brings out Sasuke in a suit and Naru-  
kit in a dress and Sasuke is molesting him.)Now,STOP LOOKING AT MY AWESOME MIND PICS AND LISEN!YOUR MASTER COMANDES IT!(Crickets cirp.)Yeah,that's what I ,I have sad news...  
I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S-BLOCK!:'(.So,my loyal peoples,GIVE ME SOME BLOODY IDEAS AND YOU MIGHT FIND THEM IN THE STORY!YOU WILL GIVE ME IDEAS!

With love,  
Your Master. 


End file.
